watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors theory Wiki:Theory/Official theory request\approvals
TwigXFin Twigbranch and Finleap seem to be close.... Just a Theory. (Loveheart3167~Legendaryheart~Laceheart~ 22:15, November 5, 2018 (UTC)) Theory: Who will become Leader after Firestar? - For Approval The page is in no way finished, but you can get the basic idea right now. It's been confirmed many times that Firestar WILL die, and I think they said somewhere that Bramble would never be leader. I can't find a cite for that though. D: Anyways, comments? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 08:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Theory: Who is the Forgotten Warrior? - For approval I've nearly finished it. Comments? --LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 10:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! ^^ Can I make a suggestion on a couple cats you could add though? I was thinking, maybe it's Tigerstar or one of the other Dark Forest cats like Thistleclaw, or Mapleshade. While Tigerstar isn't really forgotten, the majority of the Clan cats don't consider him any kind of threat anymore. Whereas, I'm pretty sure there's not one cat who remembers Thistleclaw or Mapleshade. Also, maybe it's Ivypool? She's not forgotten in the way you'd thick the Erins meant, but she's kind of forgotten in a way. Beside her sister, Ivypool's just kinda just.... nothing. She's forgotten in the eyes of her Clanmates, as in, not noticed as much. Yeah, sorry for the long post, just some suggestions. XD You don't have to add them. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yea! I also think it looks great, but I also agree with Paleclaw. But what if the forgotten isn't the forgotten we are talking about? Forgotten could mean a forgotten deed, or...it could mean a cat who is still alive but hasnt much attention payed to him since he had become leader? Mabye a flame colored tom with emerald green eyes perhaps? ;) FeatherProject:Theory 05:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Great ideas! I'll definetly add Firestar, I'd never have thought of him. I'll add all the other suggestions too. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:11, July 26, 2011 (UTC) So, the Forgotten Warrior has been confirmed to be Hollyleaf now... should we still keep this up for approval?What do you think guys? I think it's a great theory, and it shouldn't be deleted just because it's been proven wrong, but that's just my opinion. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 05:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't really mind. I'm bitterly disappointed that it's Hollyleaf, I think the Erins have let us warriors fans down. It was far too obvious. Warriors isn't as good as it used to be. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I know. :/ I was upset it was Hollyleaf too. :c But I guess we can't change that. I still think that this page should stay, I don't think we should get rid of pages whenever the Theory is proven wrong or right. I think maybe we could just add something at the end of those pages maybe? I don't know... ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 08:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps we could edit the template box so there is a section saying 'this theory has been disproved' or something?LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 11:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I think that'd be the best idea. Like, make three options, one saying it's been proved wrong, one saying it's been proved right, and one saying it hasn't be proved wrong/right yet. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 21:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I just say we say "theory closed." simple. FeatherProject:Theory 20:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon